Quando Voce Voltar
by Gika Black
Summary: SONGFIC. SLASH SIREM Sirius e Remus se amam, moram juntos e dividem a mesma cama, mas ainda assim, tem alguma coisa que um esconde do outro e que deixa o clima da casa estramemente pesado.


SongFic – SiRem

**Quando Você Voltar.**

O sol já tinha se posto a algumas horas, e o silêncio ainda reinava naquela casa. Duas pessoas estavam ali. Dois homens. Dois amigos. Dois amantes. Um estava sentado em sua poltrona preferida, na frente do fogo que crepitava na lareira, olhando a dança das chamas. O outro estava deitado no segundo sofá, olhando incansavelmente para as imagens que a luz do fogo desenhava no rosto de primeiro.

O que estava deitado no sofá suspirava a cada minuto. Entediado. Preocupado. Sirius Black esperava noticias de seus amigos, James e Lily, que deveriam achar um lugar seguro para se esconderem do lorde das trevas.

Remus, o homem que admirava o fogo, já estava ficando impaciente de ouvir os suspiros de seu companheiro. Estavam assim a dias. Sem noticia. Sem saber o que fazer. Sem poder fazer alguma coisa. Ele entendia que Sirius precisava saber noticias de James, o melhor amigo de ambos, o irmão que os dois gostariam de ter tido.

- Você tem certeza que não sabe onde eles estão Moony? – perguntou Sirius, não pela primeira vez.

- Tenho Padfoot. Eu sei tanto quanto você. – respondeu o outro monotonamente.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Quando a noite chegava sem trazer nenhuma novidade, o moreno de olhos azuis se sentia tão inconsolável que chegava a ficar irritante e o castanho de olhos dourados tinha ganas de mandá-lo para qualquer lugar que fosse longe dele.

- Mas você não tem nenhuma idéia de onde eles possam estar? – insistiu o moreno – você sempre teve bons chutes. Onde você acha que eles poderiam estar?

- Não sei Sirius. Talvez James ainda não tenha achado um lugar, e por isso ainda não mandou noticias.

Isso não era exatamente o que passava na cabeça do licantropo. Ele tinha sim, uma idéia de onde James poderia estar se escondendo de Voldmorte. Ele tinha quase certeza, na verdade, que os amigos estariam em Godric's Hollow, a vila que por tantos anos fora o lar da família Potter. Mas Remus também sabia que se dissesse isso a Sirius ele se dirigiria para lá no mesmo instante, sem se importar em estar ou não sendo seguido por alguns dos comensais da morte.

Sirius se remexeu, inquieto, pelo que pareceu a milésima vez para Remus. As noites começavam sempre assim nos últimos dias. Sirius e Remus ficavam ali, naquela sala, quietos, até um deles quebrar o silêncio e expor o maior medo de ambos, de que alguma coisa acontecesse a James ou Lily. E quando esse assunto se esgotava, o que vinha acontecendo mais rapidamente de dia para dia, eles se mantinham novamente em silêncio. Esperando. Ansiando por noticias. E então a tensão explodia.

Essa foi a vez de Sirius. Ele simplesmente se levantou, parou em frente a Remus, o semblante demonstrando que ele estava chocado.

- VOCÊ SABE ONDE ELES ESTÃO! – era uma afirmativa e não uma pergunta.

- Sirius. – Remus tentou acalmá-lo – por que você acha que eu sei onde eles estão?

- Você sabe! Eu tenho certeza que você sabe! – continuou o moreno. – me diz! Onde estão Lily E James? Onde estão eles? Fala Remus Lupin! Onde estão os nossos amigos?

- EU NÃO SEI SIRIUS! – respondeu ele – eu recebi tantas noticias quanto você! O que quer dizer NENHUMA!

- Eu não acredito em você.

E dizendo essas palavras, Sirius saiu da sala, passou pelo hall, pegou as chaves de sua moto e saiu da casa.

_Vai, se você precisa ir_

_Não quero mais brigar esta noite_

_Nossas acusações infantis_

_E palavras mordazes que machucam tanto_

_Não vão levar a nada, como sempre_

Sirius saiu com sua moto. A mente passando por uma confusão que lhe era comum nos últimos dias. Suas idéias fervilhavam e ainda assim, ele só conseguia pensar em Remus. Como, tendo tantas coisas com o que se preocupar, ele, Sirius Black só conseguia pensar naquele maroto de olhos instigantes.

A idéia de que Remus soubesse de alguma coisa e não quisesse contar a ele lhe apertava o peito. Uma dor enorme se apossou de seu corpo e ele acelerou a moto. O vento balançava seus cabelos negros. Os olhos azuis se banharam de lágrimas. Não. Ele não podia desconfiar dele. Não de Remus, que sempre fora o mais confiável dos marotos. Não dele, que dividiu com Sirius todas as coisas boas e ruins, não podia duvidar dele, que era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo inteiro.

Remus viu Sirius sair porta a fora sem conseguir mover sequer um músculo. Sem conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra. Sirius estava certo. E ele tinha medo. Medo de estar perdendo o amor de sua vida para essa maldita guerra que estava destruindo o mundo que eles tanto conheciam e gostava. Essa maldita guerra que tinha afastado amigos tão queridos e que queria tirar deles o milagre da vida que crescia no ventre de Lily.

_Vai, clareia um pouco a cabeça_

_Já que você não quer conversar._

Não tinha nada que Remus pudesse fazer. Ele só podia esperar que Sirius voltasse mais calmo. Que ele estivesse disposto a falar claramente com Remus sobre o que verdadeiramente o estava matando por dentro. Porque, por mais que Sirius achasse que enganava Remus, fingindo que tudo estava bem, a maior parte do tempo, o licantropo sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, ou pelo menos Sirius achava que tinha alguma coisa errada.

A velocidade extremamente alta, a sensação de perigo faziam com que Sirius clareasse a mente. A certeza de que o que fizera era a coisa certa se esvaia ainda mais rápido, e a sensação de que fora uma estupidez convencer James a por Peter como fiel do segredo lhe tirava o sono, lhe fazia brigar com aquele por quem nutria um imenso carinho.

Ele PRECISAVA encontrar James antes que eles fizessem o feitiço. NECESSITAVA contar para alguém o que estava prestes a ser feito, isso se eles já não tivessem feito o feitiço. Mas ainda assim, a idéia de que pudessem tomar por medo a sugestão da troca...

Ele não tinha medo. Era apenas um blefe. Uma tentativa de enganar o lorde das trevas. Mas ainda assim... Sirius começava a sentir que a idéia não era tão boa quando achara antes.

Ele precisava contar a alguém. Ele precisava contar a Remus. REMUS. O rosto de seu amado surgiu novamente a sua frente. A idéia de que Remus pudesse achá-lo um covarde por não querer se arriscar era ridícula, e mesmo assim... Sirius não se sentia a vontade para contar a ele sobre isso. Assim como não se sentia a vontade em estar próximo a ele nesse momento, depois de ter feito uma cena tão dramática por nada.

_Já brigamos tanto_

_Mas não vale a pena_

_Vou ficar aqui, com um bom livro ou com a TV_

_Sei que existe alguma coisa incomodando você_

Remus já estava cansado de esperar que Sirius lhe dissesse o motivo de tanta inquietação. Ele também estava preocupado com os amigos, mas não era por isso que saia arriscando o pescoço em uma moto voadora.

Ele continuou observando o fogo por vários minutos, sem saber precisar quanto tempo foi gasto nesse gesto tão simples. O fogo lhe lembrava Sirius. O SEU Sirius. O Sirius carinhoso, manhoso e pidão que sempre conseguia o que queria dele, Remus.

Na tentativa de tirar toda essa ansiedade da cabeça, Remus pegou o livro que estava a seu lado, numa mesinha. Era um livro trouxa, uma aventura onde o personagem principal viajava para vários lugares diferentes, vivendo em lugares totalmente diferentes de seu país de origem.

Mas embora a estória do livro fosse interessante, a preocupação de Remus não o deixava se concentrar. Ele precisava de Sirius. Precisava do calor que lhe passava quando o abraçava. Remus precisava sentir o perfume dele. O toque dele em sua pele.

Desistindo da espera, Remus foi até o quarto que dividia com Sirius. Deitou-se na cama. O cheiro dele estava impregnado no lençol. Remus abraçou-se no travesseiro do amante, sentindo o cheiro que lhe inebriava os sentidos. E depois de longos suspiros, conseguiu adormecer.

_Meu amor, cuidado na estrada_

_E quando você voltar_

_Tranque o portão_

_Feche as janelas_

_Apague a luz_

_E saiba que te amo_

Sirius continuou na moto por mais um tempo. Até que a necessidade de estar colado ao _seu _Moony falou mais alto. Ele gritou em meio às nuvens. Ele não suportava mais esconder tudo aquilo de sua paixão. Mas também não queria ver a decepção naqueles olhos dourados que ele tanto amava, dentro dos quais ele não se cansava de se perder.

Sirius manobrou a moto seguiu o caminho de volta. Cansado. Cansado daquela guerra que só desgastava. Cansado de tentar sem sucesso fazer o que é certo. Cansado de ter que escolher a quem salvar. Cansado de lutar sem descanso. Dia após dia. Vendo dezenas de famílias serem mortas, despedaçadas.

Ele chegou em casa. As luzes estavam todas apagadas. Moony já deveria estar dormindo. Ele entrou silenciosamente no quarto. Tirou as roupas pesadas, ficando apenas de camiseta e boxer. Entrou debaixo das cobertas. Tirou delicadamente seu travesseiro do abraço do licantropo e colocou seu próprio corpo no lugar, esquentando-se no calor do corpo do outro.

Remus suspirou durante o sono. Sirius se arrepiou ao sentir a respiração do outro em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo, Moony. – falou Sirius antes de fechar os olhos.

- Sirius. – murmurou o outro ainda dormindo, sonhando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a: uma fic escrita em oneshot sem revisão... até porque... se eu revisasse era capaz de mudar tudo... então... saida agorinha do forno... é... eu acabei de escrever isso! e é a primeira SiRem que eu escrevo... então não faço a menor ideia se está legal ou um lixo... sejam bonzinhos tah! REVIEW-ME!


End file.
